Hanging By A Moment
by xmmmbopperx
Summary: He’s had her more than once, more than twice, and he still wants more.  But she’s putting up a fight this time she wants more.  She’ll never get it, but she can’t help it, she holds on to that slight chance that maybe she could be the one to change him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"He's looking at you, again."

"So?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"If you don't care, then why'd you insist on coming here tonight?" I gave a shrug as a reply and sucked the remainder of my Coke through my straw. "Hails?"

"I don't know, Mick. Maybe I'm a masochist and like seeing him flirt with other girls," I said it offhandedly, pretending like it didn't bother me, but it did. It bothered me a lot. I would never admit that out loud, though. I wouldn't admit that I'd fallen for his game and he'd won. I wouldn't admit that I had some serious feelings for him and I was nothing but a toy in return. I had my pride. "I'm going to get another drink. You want anything?"

"A refill, please. Diet, as always. Ooh, and get us some fries." She pushed her glass towards me and I picked it up, walking towards the bar, allowing my hips to sway a little more. I knew Reid was watching me. I could feel his eyes on me. I risked a glance at him and my suspicions were confirmed. He placed his right hand over his heart and gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes angrily and caught Nicky's attention.

"Which one is Micki's?" he asked me. I pointed to the one in my right hand as he filled it with Diet Coke.

"I need an order of fries, too, Nick." He nodded and turned to put the order in. I gasped when a body knocked into mine.

"Hello, honey," Reid said, his back against the bar, arm pressed against mine.

"Can I help you?" I allowed my anger to show in my voice. I wasn't in the mood for his attitude, but at the same time, I was gracious for his attention.

"I was, uh, wondering what you're doing later," he said very flirtatiously, twirling a tendril of my hair around his finger. I moved out of his reach. "What?"

"Don't touch me."

"Yeah, that's definitely not what you were screaming last time." I widened my eyes at him and let my jaw drop. Nicky set the plate of fries in front of me and I thanked him and his perfect timing. "Need some help?"

"No." I balanced the two glasses in one hand and carried the plate with the other. I sent him a victorious look and returned to mine and Micki's table.

"What was that all about?" she asked, as soon as I set the fries down in front of her. Her drink followed before I took my own seat.

"What was what all about?" I received a look.

"You and Reid at the bar."

"I think I got an invitation to be his bed mate for the night."

"Again? You must've been pretty good the first time." _And second, and third_, I added in my head. She didn't know about those times. No one but Reid and I knew about those times. "Are you going to go for it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What? Why not? He's gorgeous, and that body, I mean, wow." I glared at her and she gave a small laugh. "Oh, come on, Hailey, I'm just saying. I don't understand why you jumped into bed with him the first time and all of a sudden you don't want anything to do with him."

"I didn't jump into bed with him, Micki. And way to make me sound like a whore."

"I didn't mean it like that." 

"I know that, but still. Anyways, I thought I had feelings for him before, but I realized I don't." I didn't have to say anymore, so I didn't. She knew what I was thinking, she was picking up what I was putting down. I could see it in her eyes: she realized that I was lying and **did **still had feelings for Reid.

"Oh."

"Don't say it like that, Mick."

"I really don't know what to say to you." I sighed.

"Not much you really can say." The jukebox cranked up all of a sudden, and I looked over to see Sarah standing in front of it. Shocker. I watched as she walked over to the pool table and grabbed Caleb, pulling him onto the dance floor with her.

"Does she have to do that every time we come here? I mean, good God, we realize he's hers." Other people began to file onto the dance floor. I smiled and went to turn back around when I saw Reid grab a gorgeous blonde and pull her onto the floor. He positioned her in front of him, her ass to his crotch as they, too, started grinding. I quickly turned around and faced the table but I knew that Reid had seen me looking at him. A surge of jealousy shot through my body as I gritted my teeth and stared at the wall behind Micki. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"No, Mick, no. Don't you dare feel sorry for me." She said nothing, only stuck a fry in her mouth. "Let's go."

"You got it." We got out the front door and down the steps before Reid appeared behind us.

"Hailey, where're you going?" I ignored him. I'd fallen for this exact trick last time. He was following me, so obviously he cared what I was doing, right? Wrong. He was following me to give the impression that he cared. "Hailey," he grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him. "Why are you leaving?"

"Reid," I said warningly, looking down at his hand wrapped around my arm. He let go and took a step back, holding his hands in surrender position, out in front of him.

"Are you leaving, for real?" he asked. I nodded and my eyes flicked to Micki. She wasn't getting in the car, she was watching the scene in front of her. "Hey, Micki, let me take her back to the dorms."

"Reid, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Mick, come on, please?" He gave her his best innocent look and she sighed and looked at me.

"Don't you dare leave me with him, Micki," I told her, opening the car door. I got inside and gave a bitter laugh when Reid slid in the backseat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Catching a ride. Is that okay with you?" He sounded angry and I smiled, happy to see that I could get a rise out of him. If he wanted to play games, I could play, too. Only this time, I knew the rules.

"You're asking the wrong person." He asked Micki and she agreed to give him a ride back.

"So," Micki began, trying to fill the silence in the car, "Aaron looked pretty hot tonight."

"Are you serious?" Reid and I both asked at the same time. I rolled my eyes and turned to the window.

"Aaron's a dick," Reid muttered.

"Well, a lot of people are dicks, but they're still attractive." I glanced at Micki and saw her smirking.

"Ain't that the damn truth," I agreed. Reid's eyes caught mine in the rearview mirror as he flashed me a grin. He knew we were talking about him, and couldn't have cared in the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Reid hung back a little as Micki and I walked down the dorm hall. We smiled at each other and waved as we each turned in different directions at the end.

"Night, Mick," Reid said. She gave him a peace sign and went down the wing as I walked towards the stairs. I was trying really hard to ignore Reid, but after Micki went into her dorm, he caught me on the stairs and backed me up against the wall. "What's up with you treating me like that all night, baby?"

"Ugh, Reid, are you serious?" I pushed past him as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. My brain was telling me to get into my room and quick, but my legs weren't cooperating. "What?"

"What's wrong with you, Hailey?"

"You, Reid. You're what's wrong with me." I can't believe I just admitted that to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Just forget it."

"No, talk to me, damn it. You can't tell me that I'm a source of your problems and then not explain w--" He abruptly stopped talking. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're not," he gestured to my stomach. He thought I was pregnant. I rolled my eyes and snorted at him.

"God, no, Reid. Why's it always got to be like that with you?" I started up the second set of stairs.

"Kettle, black." I spun around and glared at him.

"How dare you call me a hypocrite."

"And what would you prefer that I call you, Hailey?"

"A decent human being who's tired of being played. Okay? I'm over letting you use me for sex."

"Using you for sex? And, what, exactly, were _you _doing with _me_?" _Hoping that you'd change for _me. Realizing how stupid that was I gave a really loud sigh.

"Good question." I looked into his eyes once more, shocked, as always, at just how blue they were. He subconsciously licked his lips and I hurried up the stairs before my knees went weak enough for him to slip between. I continued down the hallway before I pushed the key into my dorm room door and glanced in his direction. He was hanging on the stairs. He blew me a kiss and went up one more floor to where his room was. I pushed open my door and quickly stepped inside, closing and locking it behind me. I leaned against the closed door and allowed my breathing to even out. I **hated **that he could do that to me every time. I wasn't powerless under his control, but it was really hard sometimes. I would have been so very easy to take that last flight of stairs and knock on his door. He'd let me in and would lead me to his bed where he'd finally have me once again. In fact, he was probably expecting it. With that thought, I grabbed some pajamas and quickly changed into them before brushing my teeth and climbing into my own bed.

Even though I wanted him for more, the sex was always _amazing_. He always made sure that I went at least once before he allowed himself to go. Then he'd cause me to go again. That was all just the first round. God, what that boy could do with his hands…and tongue. I left him with scratches down his back every single time. _God, stop it, Hailey_. Just thinking about how great he was made me want it.

Micki had made it seem like sleeping around was no big deal to me. That was so far from the truth. I'd made Reid pursue me. I'd made him pursue me for about four months, actually. We'd never actually been out on a date, and he'd never actually liked me, but he was so good at pretending. He'd tried to get in my pants since the first day we met, but eventually he slacked off of that and just started treating me like a friend. He told me things that I assumed he didn't tell anyone else. I learned about his family problems, how he secretly couldn't stand Kate, that he preferred chicken over beef, and how he'd been terrified when he lost his virginity. And then he tried to land me that last time. I figured that we were friends and he wouldn't just drop me like he'd done to every other girl. Yeah, silly me thought I'd be the one to change him. I think that was part of the reasons girls messed around with him: they all thought they could change him, tame him. Stupid, but true. And I was no different.

The morning after we'd first had sex was when everything started falling apart with us. I woke up and he was gone. I found him later and asked him why he'd left without saying goodbye and he'd only shrugged. He started becoming really distant towards me, always choosing his friends over me instead of just usually, hanging out with other girls, avoiding my phone calls. I finally realized what he'd done, and I was furious. I hated him for a while, but realized that the whole thing was my own damn fault. I'd seen this done to so many other girls, but I did it anyway. That was just the way he was, and I should have known better than to think that he'd change for me. He was never mean to me, and when he wanted me for sex, you would have thought that I was the only girl in the world. I'd fallen for that trick again, and again, and again. I wanted to fall for it this time, but I wasn't going to let myself. I was never going to get over him if I went upstairs tonight.

I eventually fell asleep with dreams of Reid dancing in my head. I slept pretty well, just so you know. I awoke entirely too early the next morning. My cell phone ringer was blaring in my ear. I snatched it and flipped it open, not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Morning, sunshine." Micki.

"Morning, yourself. What could you possibly want at this ungodly hour of the morning?" 

"I've got to go into Boston in a little bit and I thought maybe you'd like to tag along?"

"What are you going to Boston for?"

"My dad wants me to have lunch with him. Which means I can get his credit card off of him and we can go shopping!"

"Did you even ask him if I can come?"

"Of course, and he said that would be perfectly fine," she said. "Anyways, I'm not leaving until 10, and it's only 8 now, but I know how it takes you two hours to get ready." I gasped into the phone.

"It does not! I mean, I _can_ take that long, but I don't _have_ to."

"Yeah, sure. Okay, so, meet me in my dorm at 9:45?"

"You've got it." We said our goodbyes and I got up. I stretched and yawned, grabbing my shower stuff and a towel before heading to my floor's bathroom. Okay, okay, so Mick was right. It could take me a while to get ready, but I could get ready quickly, if need be. I just liked to take my time. But even if I was planning to be quick today, I'd have gone ahead and gotten my shower. There was a mad rush about 9 am Saturday mornings to get a shower; it was even worse on a Saturday night.

I was dressed in jeans and gray tank top with a navy blue baby doll shirt over it. I had left my hair curly today and pulled my bangs up and over to the side. I looked stinkin' cute. Once I had finished my makeup and slid on my shoes, I went down the flight of stairs and was in front of Micki's dorm room at 9:34 am. I knocked and she opened the door surprised to see me.

"Hi," she said around the toothbrush that was hanging in her mouth.

"Morning. I hope we're stopping for breakfast because I'm starved."

"Yep." She finished brushing her teeth and quickly applied her makeup before she was ready to go. We were on our way outside when we passed my the Common Room, surprised to see non other than Reid coming out of there.

"Ladies," he greeted us.

"Reid, what are you doing up this early?" Micki asked him. He scratched his head and looked at us before he just shrugged. That was his 'I'm not really interested in what you have to say' shrug.

"Come on, Mick, let's go." I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her towards the front door, but she wouldn't budge.

"Hailey and I were just about to head into Boston, you know, if you want to tag along." I stared at her in horror.

"Micki, he doesn't want to go, really," I said quickly, before he could get a word out. I was terrified he was going to say something mean to hurt her feelings. His eyes flicked to me.

"How do you know?" Because he didn't do anything unless it benefited him in some way. I didn't say that, though, of course. No reason to piss him off this early in the morning. "Maybe I do want to go."

"Really?" Micki asked. I know my mouth was just hanging open. He _couldn't_ be serious.

"We're going shopping," I told him. He shrugged.

"Despite popular belief, I actually don't mind it. Besides, you're probably going to want to go into all those hot chick stores, and you know who shops at those stores? Hot chicks." What a shallow ass. "Count me in." Holy shit, he was serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Here, Micki, I want to see you in _this_." Reid handed Mick a really short, very skimpy skirt and she giggled. Ugh, are you kidding me? Sure, she had nice legs, but they weren't _that_ great. I rolled my eyes until they hurt and walked to another rack. Their flirting had been going on all day. He'd hand her a bunch of things to try on and she'd model them for him. I'd be in the next changing room trying not to throw up. I flipped through some clothes and admitted to myself that I was jealous. I half wondered if that was why he was paying her that much attention. With the other half I wondered if I was stupid for even thinking he'd waste that kind of thought process on me.

"Hailey?" I jumped at the sound of his voice and his hot breath on my neck. I didn't turn around.

"What?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not." I moved to another rack and he followed. I couldn't help but smirk. "Where's Micki?" Ha, no traces of bitterness in my voice, so stick that in your juice box and suck it. _You don't mean as much to me as you think, Reid Garwin!_ Yeah, sure. If I just kept telling myself that maybe I'd eventually believe it.

"Changing room. Where you and I should be." He grabbed me by the hips and pressed his groin into my ass. I turned to give him a look. "What?"

"You honestly think I'm going to hook up with you in a changing room? Get real." Even though it would have been really hot. He threw me a shrug.

"I thought it was worth a shot. You know, just on the off chance you said yes." I heard Micki's voice calling for him.

"Try it with her, the way she's been fawning over you all day, she might just give in." He raised an eyebrow at me and walked towards her voice. I was totally joking just then, and if they did end up having sex in there, I was going to be so pissed.

I looked at every damn rack in that store and couldn't find anything I liked. I didn't know if it was my bad mood or if I just didn't like the clothes in there. I decided it was the latter, so I went to find Micki. I heard her giggling from behind one of the changing room doors. I beat on the door and she stopped laughing.

"Yes?"

"Mick, come on, let's go."

"Um, I've still got a few things to try on, but you can go ahead. I'll call you when I leave here and find out where you are." Fucking a. Reid was in there with her. Otherwise she would have never let me go by myself. She was really paranoid about people trying to rape and/or kill us.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit, then." I waited a few seconds before I heard the sounds of someone making out. Then came a moan. Then came my tears. I walked really quickly out of that store, not allowing myself to run. I would _not_ run out of that store, dammit. I didn't let myself cry until I got outside of the mall. I pulled a cigarette out of my purse and lit it up with my shaking fingers. I sat on a bench and put my head between my legs, trying to relieve my nausea. I had no way of knowing if they were having sex, but either way, the fact that she was even flirting with him pissed me off. Not to mention that I heard them kissing. That was so way out of line. What a shitty friend, man. She knew how I felt about him and even after all that, she was making out in a changing room while I was still in the store! Yeah, okay, I understand that he was gorgeous and hot and _so_ sexual. God, I got that better than most people. But even so, it was the unwritten rule of friends, and she'd just pissed all over it. What kind of a person did that?

I sat on that fucking bench for an hour and a half, and she never called me. I ended up calling my older brother Todd who lived in Boston to come pick me up. He wasn't happy about it because he had to skip out on his band practice, but he finally showed up. He didn't ask me any questions and I was glad, because my lip kept quivering, and my eyes were bloodshot from crying. I may have been being melodramatic, but my feelings were hurt, I'd just been betrayed by my best friend, and the one guy in the world that I wanted was fucking my best friend in a public fitting room. Yeah, my day sucked.

After I was settled in front of my brother's television with a bag of popcorn and a liter of soda, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and didn't want to answer it, but I did anyways.

"Hello?" I sounded annoyed, good.

"Where the hell are you? I've looked this whole damn mall over for you."

"Well, if you'd have called like you were supposed to."

"I am calling."

"Two fucking hours later, Micki."

"Well, I got caught up."

"Yeah, Reid has that effect."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play games with me, Mick. I know that you were kissing him in that fitting room."

"Wait, wait. He was kissing _me_, Hailey, so you need to get your story straight."

"What does it even matter? You _let_ him, Micki. You're supposed to be my best friend and you made out with the one guy that you knew was off limits."

"Oh, whatever, Hailey. You're just mad that he wanted a piece of me instead of you. God forbid that a guy actually wants my attention instead of yours. You're so fucking selfish, Hailey. Everything in your life is about you, everything revolves around you. Well, I hate to have to break it to you, but the real world doesn't work that way. So get over yourself and grow up." After that, she hung up. Was she serious? She couldn't have been serious! Okay, so, putting aside the fact that she just completely bitched me out: was my friendship really worth so little that she'd ruin it just to have a fling with Reid? Or was he just that seductive? As badly as I didn't want it to be the second, I wanted it to be the first even less.

And fuck her for calling me selfish! I realized that I was my only chance for survival in this world, but I had never, and I do mean _never_ ignored her or pushed her aside or done anything like. Sure, I was always pushing to better myself, to get ahead in life, but if I climbed a rung on the social ladder, or success ladder, or hell, any kind of good natured latter, I'd always make sure she was right there with me. Okay, yeah, I talked about my guy experiences in life, and I vented to her a lot, but I was always there when she needed me. Not that she ever did. Little Miss Perfect had her own solution for everything in life. She never asked for my input or opinion or advice. If she ever had, I'd have given it to her. I was always there for her. So, fuck that, man! I was always trying to include her in stuff, and she never wanted to participate. Not my fault, not my problem.

Okay, honestly? I'd cut her off a couple of times when she was talking to tell her about something in my life, and I get that that was rude and insensitive, but was it worth this? I'd get pissed off when she wasn't as excited as me about something good in my life, but that was only because I was always excited for every good thing in hers. Yeah, I did put myself first in my life, but I was always mindful of her feelings, thoughts, and opportunities. I'd learned the hard way to never put anyone in front of myself. I'd been screwed over one to many times, and look, it was happening again.

I grabbed a throw pillow off of my brother's couch and screamed into it. He leaned backwards in the kitchen doorway to look at me.

"You okay, there, sis?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He came in and sat down beside me, oven mitts still on his hands. "Want to talk about it?"

"My best friend just fucked this guy that I like." That was blunt, and kind of a lie. I didn't really know if they'd had sex, but I was assuming.

"Wow, okay."

"I'm just tired of being fucked over, you know? It gets so lame after a while."

"I'd imagine it'd be lame from the beginning." I gave him a look. "But I know what you mean. And that sucks that it was your best friend. What was her name. Minnie or Daisy?"

"Micki."

"Close, I knew it was some Disney character. Didn't she have a crush on me?" I nodded. She'd liked Todd since she'd first laid eyes on him, but I'd never really thought about an actual relationship there. Was that selfish of me?

"Yup." I sighed and ran my hands up and down my face and through my long tangled mass of hair. "I think I'm going to call a cab and head back to Ipswich."

"No need to call a cab. Let me wrap up this zucchini bread for Mom and Dad, and I can drop you off at the dorms on my way to take it to them. Mom said Dad's digestive system is pretty backed up so I thought that maybe the bread--"

"Ew, Todd, no! Over share. Stop it. I don't want to hear this." He laughed and patted my leg.

"Get your stuff together and I'm going to take a quick shower. I think I might go to Nicky's tonight. You want to go?"

"I went there last night," I said, allowing my voice to show that I wasn't really interested in going there again.

"I'll buy you alcohol."

"I'm in."

"Lush." I glared at him.

"Jealous."

"Of what?"

"That I can drink you under the table."

"Well, we'll just see about that, little sister."

"You're on." We shook hands and he went into his bedroom. Guess I was going back to Nicky's.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Ooh, my first author's note, aren't you all excited? Okay, mostly this is a huge apology for my sucking at life and not updating for...well, forever. I'm getting ready for college (moving Saturday, yay!), and all of the junk that comes along with it, trying to maintain a decent social life, keeping updated on my reading (CaraMascara, seriously, you make my life worth living), and trying to write is just obviously too much for me to handle. That and writer's block has taken up permanent residency in my life. Ugh, we're working out our problems, though, and I'm kicking his ass out. So, read on, and review..._

_**x x x**_

**Chapter Four**

I'd never seen so much smoke in my life. I walked into Nicky's and it was literally foggy in there. Even so, I couldn't have cared less. I was focused on alcohol and getting "tore up." But that was easier said than done. I actually had to push past the group of people that had congregated around my brother. He'd been the big shit on campus at Spenser before he graduated. Some people still worshiped him and the amazing state record he'd set for fastest breast stroke while on the swim team.

"Todd? Drink?" I asked when I got to him.

"Hey, which one of you lucky guys wants to buy my little sister here a drink?" A surprising bunch of those guys were willing. Good. Spend their money instead of Todd's. I was getting drunk, he wasn't getting broke. A win-win situation if I'd ever seen one. Two hours and way too many French fries later, I was done cakes. I started giggling as soon as Todd came into my line of sight.

"Toddy, did I ever tell you you're my favorite brother?" I slung an arm around his shoulders and threw my head back to laugh.

"Hailey, did I ever tell you I'm your only brother? Drunk bitch." We both laughed until there were tears. "I saw Minnie. She tried to get me to dance with her."

"Her name's Micki, but she's a whore."

"I told her that's why I wasn't going to dance with her." I immediately stopped laughing.

"Seriously?" He nodded and we both broke out into laughed, again. Another guy came up to me and introduced himself. I didn't really pay attention to him, but my ears perked up when he offered to buy me a drink. "Only if it's a shot and only if you do one with me."

"You've got it, babe." He led me over to the bar and we each threw back three shots before I tried to walk away and he stopped me by grabbing my ass. I hadn't minded when he'd called me 'babe.' I hadn't minded when he'd led me over to the bar with his arm a little low around my waist. But this? No, sir, this wasn't happening. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when someone unexpected stepped in.

"Hey, asshole, keep your hands to yourself." It was Reid. Holy shit. He kept surprising me with when and where he'd show up. I hadn't seen him at all that night, and believe me, I was looking.

"Fuck off, man, I called her."

"Called me? I'm not a piece of meat, fucker." I walked away from both of them and back over to Todd. I sat down heavily in a strangely unoccupied seat right beside him.

"Problem?"

"Some dickweed just grabbed my ass at the bar. And Reid stuck up for me." He took a sip of his beer.

"Reid Garwin stuck up for a chick?" I nodded. "Even though that's incredibly odd I don't understand the problem."

"He's the guy that Micki had sex with." Todd's mouth formed the shape of an 'o.'

"Wait, wait. You like Reid?" I shrugged. "Hails, what in the _hell_ would possess you to have a crush on that guy?"

"He's sex on legs."

"I'm going to pretend like you _didn't_ just say that so that I can keep my naivety and pretend that you're still a virgin." We sat in silence between us for a few moments. "I can't believe you like Reid effin' Garwin."

"Yeah, and look where it got me?"

"Well, there's only one thing to do about that, then."

"What's that?" 

"Get drunk!" I had been before that little episode at the bar. I'd been plastered, actually. Now I was back to just tipsy. Fucking assholes. Some random guy walked by and handed Todd a beer. He handed the new one to me and finished off the one he was drinking. "Come on, Hailey, don't let them get to you. Just have a good time, okay?" I nodded as he walked away from me. I was going to sit and stew in my own self pity when someone put on "The Way We Move" by Interpartysystem. Three seconds later I was grinding my ass all over some guy that had bought me a shot of Jim Beam earlier in the night. I got more drinks and did more dancing. I finally retired to the bar when Nicky laughed at my flushed face and warm beer.

"Hailey, you realize that guys have figured out that if they buy you a drink you'll dance with them?" I just smiled at him.

"What, are you complaining, Nick? I'm good for business!" He smiled at me and patted the bar.

"Next good song, dance up here. I want to see if we can make a record." Laughing, I nodded and sat at the bar drinking until "Johnny Cash" by Jason Aldean started playing. That was all it took. I climbed my happy little ass on top of that bar and strutted my stuff, sang as loudly as I could, and shook what my momma gave me. Some guy handed me his cowboy hat and I wore it, doing the best drunken line dancing I possibly could in ballet slippers. As soon as the song was over and I was helped down from the bar, Micki grabbed my arm and ripped the hat from my head

"Hailey, what in the hell are you doing? This isn't fucking Coyote Ugly, so stop. You're making a fool of yourself." She glared at me and I laughed in her face.

"First off, you'd better get your damn hands off of me, Minnie."

"Minnie?"

"Micki. Whatever your effin' name is. Secondly, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," I let the sarcasm drip from my voice, "I was just _so_ jealous of all the attention you were getting, so I decided to show your ass up." I grabbed the hat back and got right in her face. "Mission accomplished."

I heard her scoff as I walked away to find my brother. I was ready to go home. I looked all over the place and finally found him in a corner surrounded by girls. I had to elbow my way through and got some really dirty looks and some girl told me I had to wait my turn. I pushed her out of the way and giggled when she stumbled in her heels.

"Toddy," I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into his ear so the other girls couldn't hear me. You could see them just waiting for him to push me off, and when he didn't, I had to laugh at their expressions. "I'm ready to go." He raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head.

"Crazy. Hell no, I'm having the time of my life," He got a little louder, "and there are all these beautiful women here." Ew. I sighed and tried again. "No, Hailey. Just go sit in a corner outside somewhere or something. I'm not ready to go yet."

"Whatever." I stomped away from him and was about to head out the door to walk home (I blame the alcohol) when Tyler stepped in my line of vision.

"Hey, Hailey, I'll take you home."

"God, would you, Tyler?" He nodded. "That would be so great. Todd's busy trying to get ass and I'm just so tired."

"And I saw that Micki may have pissed you off a little." I was shocked to hear him cuss. He playfully rolled his eyes at me and led me out the door.

"She's such a bitch."

"Reid may have mentioned what happened earlier today at the mall. The hooking up in the changing room?"

"I'd expect that from him, but not from her, you know? She's supposed to be my best friend. And I totally realize that I've said that like a million times in the last 12 hours, but dammit, I mean it."

"I agree, man, completely." He opened the passenger door for me and smiled at me. How perfect were this kid's teeth? I think I may have given an adoring sigh before I climbed into the Hummer. He quickly jogged around to the other side, slid in, and cranked it up. We pulled out on the highway and Tyler fiddled with the radio before clearing his throat. "Question."

"Ask away, darling."

"Totally cliché, be forewarned."

"Duly noted."

"The situation between you and Reid?"

"What about it?"

"How did it become what it is? Or what it isn't?"

"He treated me like a real, true, honest friend, I finally gave in and had sex with him and he totally dumped me."

"Ouch."

"Don't tell me it hasn't happened before." He stayed silent. "Exactly."

"It's sad, though, the rest of us actually liked you." I gave him a look to continue. "Reid doesn't bring too many of the bimbo's--"

"Hey!"

"No, I don't mean you, I mean, girls. Okay, Reid doesn't bring too many girls into the group. And when he does, they're usually bimbos, but you're not, I swear!" I laughed. "And you stayed a lot longer than most do. Then all of a sudden you were gone."

"My own damn fault for given into his incredible good looks and boyish charm."

"With all this Reid-praising, I feel like I'm sitting in the car with him right now." We both laughed this time.

"I like you, Tyler. How come I never realized how funny you are?" His smile faded.

"I don't really get the chance to talk too much with the others around."

"Aw, why's that?" He glanced at me and gave a shrug.

"Caleb's the ring leader, he's always in charge, you know? And Pogue is always talking about this or that, or his bike, or ooh, how cool is he for doing this? It's annoying." He looked at me with wide eyes. "I totally did **not** just say that."

"Your secret's safe with me, sweetie. Anyway, keep going."

"And Reid, well, Reid thinks he owns me or something. He thinks that just because he feels a certain way about something that I must feel the same way, too. He's always speaking for me, even when I don't want him to."

"Ty, why don't you say something?"

"Don't want to make waves, I guess."

"So, you keep all of this shit bottled up inside?" 

"Nah."

"Well, then, what do you do?" We pulled to a stop in the Spenser parking lot and he turned off the engine.

"Maybe next time." He kissed me really quickly then, just a flash, just a tingle. His lips pulling away before they had even touched. He got out of the car and ran to the dorms, leaving me sitting there in his car. I was completely dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Ooh, another one, how exciting! Um, this one is just to kinda say that if you're going to be a complete bitch to me for no reason, I'd really rather that you didn't review at all. Now, constructive criticism is totally, totally welcome and appreciated. Some may take this that I'm whining about a bad review, and maybe I am; I just don't see any reason to be cruel without a good basis. So, nice reviews/constructive reviews are always great, but if you're bitchy and immature, I'd appreciate it if you'd just stay away from my story. I've got enough problems getting out a decent chapter as it is without jealousy-inspired flames getting in the way. Kay?_

_Oh, and, this chapter is a short one (who would've thought?), but college and college related homework is totally killing my energy/inspiration. But I'm working on all that. Peace, y'all!_

_**x x x**_

**Chapter Five**

I woke up the next early afternoon with a headache, which wasn't too much of a surprise. What was a surprise, however, was the relentless beating on my door. I pulled myself out of the bed and opened the door to see Reid standing on the other side. His hands were gripping either side of the doorframe and he looked pissed. I was about to just close the door in his face when he stopped it with his hand.

"You and I need to talk."

"Reid, hon, really, I have nothing to say to you. I thought maybe there was a possibility for us to be at least friends, but you killed that when you fucked Micki in the mall."

"Oh, God, get over that, will you? She was begging for it, and who am I to say no?" He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow. I actually got the door closed this time and walked back to my bed only for the beating to start back up again.

"Go away, Reid, I'm done with you." The beating suddenly stopped and I relaxed. Then the door flew open, Reid still standing on the other side. "How'd you do that?" He pulled a bent paperclip from somewhere off his body. Duh.

"Now," he began, walking into my room and closing the door behind him, "we can talk." He flung himself at my bed and I had to move my legs out of the way before he nearly crushed them. I stayed silent and he just stared at me. "What? You're not going to ask me what I want to talk about?"

"No, because I don't care. I don't want to talk to you, and I don't even want you in my room." He laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that. Anyways, the problem at hand is what Aaron Abbott was telling me this morning." I sucked it up and decided to humor him a little.

"What did Aaron Abbott tell you this morning?"

"Well, he said that while he was walking back to the dorms last night that he saw a girl in Tyler's truck. When he realized that it really was a girl, he got closer for inspection and saw that it was you."

"I don't understand where this is going."

"He also told me that Tyler kissed you and then ran off."

"So?"

"You just can't do that, Hailey."

"Do what?"

"You can't hook up with me and then kiss Tyler. That's not the way this works." I raised both of my eyebrows at him.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"My reputation. If it gets out that you kissed Tyler after me, my rep will be ruined." I laughed at him, really loudly.

"Please tell me you're kidding. Please tell me that you did **not** just walk in here and whine about **your** reputation. Do we even want to talk about mine after you landed me? God, I got called a slut for, well, hell, I still get called a slut for that."

"No, you get called a slut because everyone else is jealous that you were part of our little group for however many months it was." Four. It was four months.

"Whatever, Reid. And it's not like you have anything to worry about with me and Tyler. It was just one of those drunken friendship kisses."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I'm not saying it won't happen again, but I am saying that it didn't mean anything." I heard the defeated tone in my voice. I wanted to make Reid wonder about me and Ty, I really did, but I just couldn't. I couldn't do that to Reid. Funny, isn't it? No matter what shit he put me through, I still would never have done anything to harm him, mentally or socially.

He sighed with relief. "Thanks, babe. It's great to hear you say that." I stayed silent, but it took everything I had not to moan into his mouth when he planted his lips on mine. Even though I was a complete mess with my disheveled hair, smudged makeup, and morning breath, he still kissed me like he wanted me. And I still let him. He pulled back after a minute or so and looked into my eyes, smirk in place. We both knew Tyler could never kiss me like that, even if he really did mean it as more. He pecked me on the lips once more and then left silently. God, he fucking knew that he still had me.

**x x x **

The next week of my life went very slowly. Not that I'm complaining. I think my liver, my heart, and my pride all needed the break: my liver from the overconsumption of alcohol, and my heart and pride from the sight and scent of one Reid Garwin. My cleansing was short lived, however, when Tyler found me in the library one afternoon after school. I was working diligently on a paper that was due the following day, when he popped up from behind the computer dividers.

"Hi, Hailey." I grasped at my heart as it tried to come out of my mouth.

"Jesus, Tyler, you scared the shit out of me." He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"I'll forgive you this time. What's up?" He walked around to my side of the table and pulled up a chair beside me. He pursed his lips and looked from me to his hands. "Ty?"

"I want to tell you something, but I'm not sure if I should. I had my mind made up when I came looking for you, but I'm back to being indecisive." I allowed my eyebrows to knit themselves together.

"Well, now you _have_ to tell me," I told him, smiling unsurely. He looked around and then back at me.

"It's about Reid." My heart dropped and I turned back to the computer.

"Then I don't want to hear it."

"No, I know, but I think you should." I'll admit, I was curious, but at the same time, I could just tell from the tone of his voice that he was about to drop a bomb on me. A huge heart shaped bomb.

"Reid has a bet going."

"But he's already gotten me into bed with him."

"Um, it's not that kind of bet." I turned to face him.

"I'm really not sure where this is going, Tyler."

"He's got a bet with someone that he'll make you fall in love with him." _Too late_. Nope, I totally did **not** just think that.

"Say what?" He chuckled at my expression and I glared at him.

"Reid has made a bet with an unnamed person that he can make you fall for him." Okay, now I was pissed. Who the fuck was Reid Garwin to pick on me? God, just because he was totally gorgeous, witty and perfect in nearly every humanly possible way did not mean that he was perfect. Someone need a reality check, bad. And why did he just assume that I was that easily manipulated? It took him four months to have sex with me. Did he honestly think I was going to fall head over heels for him in less time? He had another thing coming.

"Why, Tyler, why me?" I glanced at him. "Wait, a better question, why are you betraying your best friend to help me out?"

Because you're the first person who has actually listened to me in a very long time." I hugged him.

"Well, thank you. And as lame as this sounds, if you ever need anybody--"

"Ditto." He stood up to leave. "And I don't think of it as betraying Reid, I think of it as helping you out as a friend."

"It's appreciated."

"So is your attention." I watched him walk away and I felt my heart hurt for him. He was just trying to be a normal kid, but was caught up in so much emotional shit from a group of guys who were supposed to be his best friends. Ha, I knew the feeling, but not the intensity of which he went through. It made me want to punch the other Sons in the face. Even Reid; especially Reid. How could they not realize what Tyler was going through? Then again, I hadn't noticed either, but I also wasn't part of his core friend group. It made me question their social dynamic and Ty's place in it even more than before.

I thought about that for a little bit. Maybe, just maybe, I could use Reid's little egotistical bet to my advantage. Perhaps manipulating the situation a little could work in favor. Maybe I could use him to get myself back into the Sons' friend group and into their lives in general. I could get into their heads, see how they viewed Tyler, and why they treated and neglected him the way that they did. Maybe I could help someone other than myself, maybe I could help Ty just to help Ty, without any underlying incentive. I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath. The tables were a-turning. This was my chance to redeem myself, and I was taking it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_-Gasp- Could it be? An actual update from me? Hell yes, it is. I've had major problems deciding where I want to go with this story, and I've completely re-done my storyline, but it should be semi-smooth sailing from here on out. Keep your fingers crossed, though, girls, and give me lots and lots of reviews!!_

_**x x x **_

**Chapter Six**

I had decided the night before that I was going to play Reid's little game. The next morning, however, I decided that I was going to change the rules without telling him. I was going to let him seduce me, hell, I was going to make it easy, but I wasn't going to fall for him. I just wasn't. I figured that the sooner I got into their little group, the sooner I got to begin investigating. There was that, and if Reid thought my love would come easy, he'd get cocky and overestimate my feelings for him. I'd still make him chase me a little, though, being difficult when I could, just to see if and how'd he try to accommodate for me, to see if he would put my feelings before his own. As far as I was concerned, this was all about Tyler, but I thought I could at least have some fun embarrassing Garwin on the way. It was such a great opportunity, and who was I to waste it? Exactly. Obviously, the gods agreed with my plan, because when I walked into Anthropology that morning, my friend Deirdre was sitting on the end of a row, only three seats down from Reid. She waved me over and I sat on her left, putting two seats between me and Reid. He gave me a single nod as acknowledgement and I gave him a flirty smile. A few other people were watching the interaction and giving knowing looks to one another. They all thought he'd had sex with me again, and Reid and I both knew that's what everyone else thought. I held my breath when he scooted his books over the two seats to sit directly beside me.

"Not that I mind, but why are you giving me that look?" he asked, leaning super close to me so that Deirdre couldn't hear our conversation. I noticed Tyler walk in and give me a weird look before sitting next to Caleb, just a few rows below us and to the left.

"Just trying to help out your reputation." He actually gave me a surprised look that immediately turned suspicious. I laughed and shook my head.

"What? I can't help but wonder why."

"I don't know," I said with a shrug, "at least this way one of us can get hot sex whenever we want."

"Oh, Hailey, you can have it whenever you want." I felt that familiar heat between my legs, but looked towards the front of the room as the teacher walked in and immediately started rambling about nothing. I was wishing so hard for Reid to touch me under the table that I couldn't concentrate. He, being completely oblivious (or so he acted; personally, I think he knew that I wanted his hand on my leg and that's precisely why he didn't touch me) kept both of his hands firmly planted on the table in front of him; one hand on either side of his book. The class went agonizingly slow, but when I was disappointed when it ended. I had enjoyed sitting beside Reid, inhaling his scent, basking in that radiated body heat. God, this was what I wanted from him for so long, along with being able to call him my boyfriend. Since the latter was probably never going to happen, I enjoyed the first as much as I could.

Reid called my name as I was gathering my books and moving towards the end of the aisle. I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrows. "Yeah?" He grabbed his own books and hurried towards me.

"Where're you sitting in English?" I felt my pulse increase as we moved out into the hallway.

"As far away from Micki as possible." He grimaced and I laughed. "Don't pretend like you're all of a sudden regretful of fucking her."

"Why?" He backed me up against the wall and I was thankful the hallway had mostly cleared out. "Don't you want me to be?" He whispered it in my face, and I could hardly breathe, but managed to keep a straight face as I shook my head.

"No. You don't owe me anything, Garwin. Certainly not the respect to stay away from Micki." I pushed past him and headed towards English. When I walked in, I noticed she was sitting in the middle near the front. I could feel her glaring eyes on my back as I ascended the stairs on the left of her row, going as far up as I could. Her spine straightened and she flipped her hair, however, as soon as Reid walked in. I heard her say 'hi' to him, and rolled my eyes when he glanced at her. He didn't say anything back, but looking at her was more acknowledgement than he gave most of the girls who greeted him. I held my breath as he walked up the stairs, but let it go when he stopped three rows short of me and sat by some random chick. When he put his arm around her, he turned his head just enough to look at me. I didn't back down, but instead stared right at him with one arched eyebrow. The game had begun, and it was on like Donkey Kong.

**xxx**

Reid threw himself into the chair beside me as I stared him down.

"Problem?"

"Why are you sitting there?" He grinned at me and leaned forward on the table.

"Because if we're sitting together, we'll get paired off together." Duh, I knew that. Everyone knew that.

"Why do you want to get paired off with me?"

"Because my Chemistry talents are severely lacking, and you're a total wiz at this shit." Yeah, sure.

"So, you're using me for my chemical mixing abilities?"

"Yup." I looked over at him and he just smiled. It wasn't like I was really going to say no. I mean, come on.

"Reid, what's going on? You never talk to me this much."

"I just need your help, is that so bad?" My eyes widened as he averted my eyes.

"Did you just say you needed help?" He stayed silent and wrote something down on his notebook. I tried to read it, but he covered it with his hand and glared at me.

"Wait a damn second, would you?" Reid finished writing and slid the notebook over to me. 'Hails, I know I've been a dick, but just help me out just this one time? Without embarrassing me? I promise I'll pay you back for it.'

"Why couldn't you have just said that?" He nodded his head behind us and I looked to see Corrine Johnson staring directly at us. "Okay, you didn't want her to hear?" He nodded.

"She's a gossiper. If people find out that I'm," he paused to point to his notebook, "I'll never regain my reputation." I flicked my eyes back to Corrine to see that she was straining to see what was written in that book.

"Problem, Corrine?" She gave me a nasty smile and turned back to her lab partner. "What a bitch."

"Yeah, so, will you?" Reid was staring into my eyes and I just wanted to melt into him. It took everything I had not to give a sigh of adoration when I nodded. "Thanks, Sweets. I owe you one." Then the pairing began, and as we had known would happen, Reid and I got paired off together. We quickly began on the assignment of bending glass straws, and with the easy conversation with Reid, the class was over before I realized it.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I said honestly, tossing my safety glasses aside.

"Who would have thought that I could actually carry on a semi-decent conversation?" He was making a joke, but I could tell by the tone in his voice that he actually meant that. He took his own glasses off and placed them beside mine.

"Reid, I never--" He quickly interrupted my by waving his hand in the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out like that."

"Regardless, maybe I haven't given you the chance you needed to show me who you really are." That was a fucking lie if I'd ever heard of one. I'd given him four months of a chance.

"Maybe you did, but maybe I didn't give _you_ the chance to see who I really am." He quickly gathered his things and was standing when the teacher announced we had a quiz on the first twenty elements of the Periodic Table the day after next. I didn't have any problem since I knew them all, but Reid apparently did. "Shit, is he kidding? Can I come over later to go over that?"

"Sure." He flashed me what seemed like a real smile and kissed my cheek before he was out the door. I finally let that adoration sigh go before I quickly realized what had just happened. My plan was going to be a little harder to carry out than I had originally thought. Damn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't fall out of your chairs, but I'm actually updating with a brand spankin' new chapter! Can you believe it? It must be a miracle of God!! Haha, anyways, a huge thanks to anyone who actually reads this crap, and an even bigger thanks to anyone who actually reviews it. I was kinda thinking about just putting my Covenant stories on permanant hiatus, but I've been re-reading them lately and I'm just in love with these kids.**

**So, everyone please please please review (I'd mean a killer lot to me)! I'm going to be having a lot of time on my hands in the near future, so I need a little convincing to dedicate that time to writing. Thanks again, so very much, you guys!**

**Chapter Seven**

I was convinced his hands and tongue were magic. He was tugging my earlobe between my teeth and I couldn't stop moaning to save my life. His fingertips brushed the ticklish area on the small of my back and I arched it, leaning against him. His lips moved to my mouth and he kissed me, biting my lower lip the way I liked. God, he knew just where to touch me.

I moaned his name into his mouth and felt him smile against my lips. He moved away to pull his shirt and pants off before returning to take mine off. He lowered me onto the bed before crawling on top of me and trailing kisses to my bellybutton. I was going to regret this in the morning, but I was just going to die if I didn't have him inside of me soon.

"Reid," I muttered, grabbing for his wrists. He looked at me and looped his finger through the waistband of my underwear. He smiled as he pulled them away from my body.

I woke up soaking wet—in more ways than one. I was panting and sweating and couldn't believe I'd fallen asleep in the middle of the day like that. I was headed towards the bathroom to freshen up when I heard a knock at the door. I whispered an explicative as I swung open the door.

"Guess who," Reid said, glancing at me with raised eyebrows. "Damn, you look like you just had a great lay." I started laughing as I continued to the bathroom. If he only knew.

"Hardly."

"Were you sleeping? Did I wake you up?"

"I was sleeping, but I woke up before you started knocking."

"Woke up hot and sweaty, apparently. But I'm certainly not complaining." He leaned against the bathroom doorframe as I washed my face and neck. I met his eyes in the mirror before rolling my own. He gave me his trademark smirk before going back into my bedroom to sit on the other bed. "What should we start with?"

"What's the first element on the periodic table?"

"Hydrogen?" I walked back into the room and sat on my own bed.

"Yes. Next?"

"Helium?"

"Next?"

"I have no idea."

"Tell me you're kidding." He shook his head.

"'Fraid not."

"How did you make it through the third grade without at least knowing the first five?"

"The teacher had a crush on me."

"Oh, whatever." I rolled my eyes as I searched for my Chemistry book in my backsack, glancing a few times to steal glimpses of Reid. He was laid out on the empty bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. I had a mental image of crawling on top of him before I shook my head and pulled out my book. "And every teacher since then?"

"Pretty much. I only slept with one, though." My jaw dropped as he cracked open an eye to see my reaction. "Kidding, but I would have loved to nail Mrs. Duvall. God, she was fine."

"You're an ass," I said, throwing a pillow from my bed at him. He let it hit him and roll onto the floor.

"Hails?" He turned serious for a moment and I had to look away. "Thanks for helping me. I know it's probably only because you don't want to bomb Chem, but it means a lot." God, if I hadn't known he was playing games I could have so easily fallen into his trap. I gave him a bright smile and moved to sit on the bed beside him. If he wanted to play then I was game.

"Thanks for letting me help, Reid." He smiled back at me and made a little more room for me on the bed.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" We worked for several hours, as impossible as that may seem, to teach him the elements. We tried word association, memorization, and finally his not-so-photographic memory. As much as I hate to admit it, too, I actually had a good time and was able to focus on teaching him without staring at his perfect cupid's bow the whole time. I caught him staring at me a couple of times, though, and I do have to wonder if he was doing that on purpose. I assume he was and wouldn't allow myself to give it any extra thought. "So, Hailey, what are you doing tonight?"

Should I or shouldn't I? Oh, like I even really had to think about it. "Not a thing. Why, did you have something in mind?" I couldn't believe I'd actually been that bold. That was so out-of-character for me. I was a wait until they offered type of girl, not a go get getter. Then again, since he was trying to win me, it wasn't like he was going to turn me down.

"Well, I think I could at least buy you dinner in repayment for your time. Besides, I've always wanted to date a teacher." My heart beat sped up a little, but I evened my breathing, hoping he wouldn't notice. I pretended to think about it, giving my best flirty decision-making face. He watched me intently even though we both knew I was going to say yes.

"Um-mm, okay." Suddenly, my plan flipped around in my head and I thought of a clever way to speed up the process. Jealousy. "Do you think we could invite Tyler?" I watched as his smile dropped and his eyes narrowed just a bit.

"What for?"

"Oh," I began, trying to seem nonchalant by picking at lint on the bedspread, "no reason. I was just wondering." Ooh, I could see it in his eyes that he was pissed about it. Someone actually picking Tyler when they had a chance with Reid? Scandalous!

"Well, I could call him, if you'd like?" That, however, did surprise me. I thought for sure Reid would do whatever he could to keep me away from Tyler if he thought I might feel something for him.

"That'd be great, actually." He pulled his cell out of his pocket as I grabbed some dinner clothes to change into.

Once I got into the bathroom and closed the door behind myself, I did a little happy dance. I mean, sure, I was kind of crushing on Reid, I mean, I iwas/i human, after all, but the look on his face when I asked about Tyler? Priceless. Yeah, that just made this whole thing worth it. Playing games was fun! After I changed and threw on some makeup, I walked out of the bathroom to an empty bedroom. I looked around and was confused as to where Reid had gone when the dorm room suddenly swung open. I jumped about a foot off the ground and then my jaw dropped when I saw Reid. He'd actually traded his hoodie and fingerless gloves in for a black, long-sleeved dress shirt. And might I say that he was looking f-i-n-e.

"We're meeting Tyler and Rachel for dinner. You ready to go?" he asked. All I could do was nod and try not to stare at his tight undershirt that was clinging to his abdomen for dear life. I knew he'd changed into this outfit on purpose, but I couldn't deny that I wasn't enjoying the view. I suddenly felt under-sexed in my sweater-dress and leggings. I started to take my shoes off when he raised his eyebrows at me. "What are you doing?"

"There is no way I'm going anywhere with you looking that good and me looking like this." I reached in the back of my closet for my hooker heels and slipped them on, thanking God that it hadn't rained that day. I also went back into the bathroom and tinted my lips a wonderful blood-red color. I rarely had the balls to leave the room looking like this, but you only live once, right?

"Damn, girl. Where you been hiding those legs?" Reid asked, as soon as I stepped back out of the bathroom and around the bed. I had the grace to look embarrassed as he looped his arm through mine and led me downstairs. We passed a few people in the hall who gawked at us, but I must say the best part of all was when we walked by the Common Room and Micki was walking out of it. She full-out glared at me and I winked at her. Even if Reid and I weren't in this for love, the pros were seriously outweighing the cons. I was dressed to kill with a gorgeous man on my arm. How could I lose?

I realized a little too late that he'd said 'Tyler and Rachel.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so, it's been forever and a day...but I'm back! I've also updated ****Calamity**** recently and I'm about to post another chapter on that one, also. Keep reading guys, reviews are what got me to start writing again!**

**Anyways, I'm posting these and I'm also working on an AU Mark Wahlberg fic. Oooh, exciting! Haha, so, keep an eye out for that.**

**As always, read and review. Thanks so much!!**

**Chapter Eight**

When Tyler saw us approaching his table, his expression changed into one of pure shock. I was walking behind Reid, so I gave him a wide eyed look that translated into "don't say anything about Reid and I being together." He gave me a slight nod and I could tell that he was disappointed that I was with Reid, but my little plan had more than backfired and I was not too happy about it.

"Hey, Ty, Rachel, how is your dinner?" Reid asked, planting himself in the chair beside Rachel Shultz, a pretty brunette from my computer class. Tyler pulled the chair out beside him and I sat down with an apologetic smile.

"It was going great, Reid," Tyler said. I could just see him thinking "until you showed up."

"Wow, Reid, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked him, giving him doe eyes and an innocent smile. I looked at Tyler and saw his jaw clenched and his eyes on Rachel. And then realization set it. The only reason Reid agreed to hang out with Tyler and Rachel was because he'd slept with Rachel. He knew that showing up at dinner would ruin their date, upsetting Tyler and thereby upsetting me. He was punishing Tyler because he thought I was interested in Tyler. Reid, that bastard.

Well, if Rachel was going to be Miss Flirty-Pants with Reid in front of Tyler, then I was going to be Miss Flirty-Pants with Tyler in front of her.

"Reid and I were studying and decided to see with Ty here was up to. Sorry, Rachel, I didn't know that you two were on a date, otherwise I would have just caught up with him later."

"Oh, its okay, Hailey." Yeah, I'm just sure that it was since Reid was there. She glanced at Reid and actually winked at him. I tried to control the bile that was rising.

"Tyler, I just love this shirt on you," I began, resting my hand on his arm, "the color of it makes your eyes even bluer, if that's possible." I gave a really fake giggle and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Thanks?" The waiter arrived then with their drinks and was surprised to see that his party had gotten larger. He took my and Reid's drink orders and set off to the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to go powder my nose, I'll be right back," I said kicking Tyler under the table. He pinched my leg to let me know he understood before shortly following me to the bathrooms. I was waiting in the hallway when he arrived.

"Hailey, I didn't warn you about Reid so that you could walk right into his plan."

"I know, Tyler, but Reid asked me out and I was trying to mess with him by inviting you. I didn't know you were on a date. Why did you tell him where you were?"

"I didn't. I don't know how he found me."

"You didn't tell him where you were when he called?"

"He didn't call me. I told him I had a date earlier today and the next time I see him, he's sitting across from me at the table."

"God, Ty, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I was trying to be a smartass by inviting you. It really did not work out in our favor, huh?"

"Yeah, no."

"Are you mad?" He gave an exasperated sigh and ran his hands down his face. He leaned against the wall and I mirrored him.

"No. Not at you, at least."

"Well, I'm glad that you aren't mad at me, but I'd be furious."

"It doesn't do any good to get mad." I shrugged and we were silent for a moment.

"Hey, Tyler, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Something personal?"

"If it's about my virginity I'm not going to answer." I laughed and he glared at me.

"Why are you dating a girl that Reid has slept with?" He took a deep breath and I turned my body to face him.

"It's harder to find a girl that Reid hasn't been with than you'd think." I knew what he meant because I was one of those girls. He gave me a pititful smile and I whacked his shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for you, Hailey, I just hate that it had to happen to you, too."

"That's very nice of you, Tyler." He literally blushed. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being a friend. Being a true friend, rather."

"Same to ya."

"Hey, Ty, you want to get out of here? We could go get a cup of coffee, or go see a movie if you'd prefer not to talk."

"Well, since my date has been once again lost to Reid, I'd love a cup of coffee."

"Once again?"

"Long story."

"Care to tell me about it?"

"Maybe later." I was noticing more and more of those 'maybe later's. I smiled at him and looped my arm through his.

"Might as well put on a show."

We returned to find Rachel all but sitting in Reid's lap. They were hunched over looking at a cell phone and she quickly jumped away from him when she saw us. Reid looked at me and I gave him my best blank look but I'm sure he saw right through it. He just had this way of reading me and I hated it.

"We're going to get a cup of coffee," Tyler announced. I saw Reid's eyebrows shoot up as he looked between us. I glanced at Rachel to see her looking like she felt a little guilty. She should.

"We'll catch you guys later," I said, gently pulling Tyler along.

"I'll call you," Reid replied with an even tone, looking at me.

"That won't be necessary." He didn't look surprised that I'd said that as he nodded.

Tyler threw a some cash on the table as he looked at the two of them. "Night."


End file.
